


Farrah's Story

by thebookprincess



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookprincess/pseuds/thebookprincess
Summary: A We Are The Tigers fanfic. The story follows Farrah from when she meets Annleigh for the first time, up until her death, showing what exactly led to her being in that bathroom that fateful sleepover. Minor WATT Spoilers!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Farrah's Story

**Quick PSA!**

**This is a one-shot set in one of my favorite off-broadway musicals, We Are The Tigers. There shouldn't be any major spoilers, but you have been warned!**

**TW: death, alcohol, drugs**

**But if you're just waiting for this AN to end so you can read what happens, you only have to wait a couple more seconds!**

**Happy reading!**

"Hi," I say shyly, hiding behind my dad.

The girl sitting on a chair looks up at me, her hands fidgeting with her flowery skirt. The woman standing next to her clucks her tongue, and the girl huffs lightly before standing up and holding out her hand.

"Hi," she says, in an almost bored tone. "I'm Annleigh."

I glance up at my dad, who has a wide smile on his face as he stares at the woman. My gaze shifts to her. She's tall, almost as tall as my dad, with thick brown curls and a lot of freckles.

"I'm Farrah," I say finally, realizing I had never replied to Annleigh.

We stare at each other for a few minutes before my dad cuts in. "Farrah's eleven, Annleigh, a year younger than you. She just started middle school."

"I'm a seventh grader," Annleigh says importantly.

"I'm in sixth grade," I say softly, wishing I was anywhere but here.

"Annleigh's a straight A student," her mother says proudly. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself, sweetie. I'm Elizabeth."

I look up at her through my eyelashes. "Hi," I whisper, before glancing down at my shoes.

"Why don't we all sit down for dinner?" my dad says after a minute of silence. I shuffle to a seat next to my dad, Annleigh eventually sitting down next to me. "So, what would everyone like?" he asks brightly.

"I'll have spaghetti and meatballs," Annleigh says decisively. Elizabeth coughs, and Annleigh frowns. "Actually, I'll just have the lemon salmon," she says quietly.

"I want pasta," I tell my dad, who nods knowingly.

"Farrah will have the penne ala vodka," my dad tells the waiter when he comes, notepad in hand. "Annleigh will have- are you sure you want the salmon?"

Annleigh glances uncertainly between her mother and the waiter, before nodding. "Yes, please."

Our food arrives quickly, which is good, because no one is talking. It looks really yummy, so I dig in, ignoring my dad's attempts to start a conversation. Next to me, Annleigh is picking at her food, barely eating as she answers my dad's questions.

"Farrah, how are you liking middle school?" Elizabeth asks at some point, and it takes me a moment to realize she's talking to me.

"It's okay," I say with a shrug.

"Annleigh loves it," Elizabeth gushes, beaming at her daughter. "She's on the debate team, and is in art club, and she and her little boyfriend spend all of their spare time in the music room."

Elizabeth goes on about how talented Annleigh is, but I tune her out and turn to the girl herself. "You have a boyfriend?" I ask. I'm somewhat impressed.

Annleigh blushes, looking down at her food. "Yeah. His name's Clark."

"How long have you two been together?" I ask. "Is he a good kisser? Does he give you gifts?" I fire off the questions that my mom asks to her friends whenever they come in with a new boyfriend.

"We just had our six month anniversary," Annleigh says, folding her hands together. "And we haven't kissed yet, and he brings me flowers sometimes."

"My mom says that you should always kiss a guy before you start dating them," I tell her.

"We're taking it slow," Annleigh defends herself.

I shrug. "Suit yourself."

She lifts her eyebrows at me. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I don't need a boyfriend," I shoot back. "I am an independent woman. I don't need a guy to tell me what to do."

"You're not even a teenager," Annleigh says. "And Clark doesn't tell me what to do. We make decisions together."

I scoff. "I'm eleven. No one wants to date at eleven. Plus, you're not allowed to date until you have your period. My mom says that you can't be a girlfriend until then."

"Well I'm twelve," Annleigh says smugly. "And I have a boyfriend, and I don't have my-well, that, yet."

A smirk grows on my face. "Period."

"Stop it!"

"Period."

"Stop!"

"Period!" I exclaim, and Annleigh squeals, clapping her hands over her years. My dad and her mom look over at us. They had been talking quietly to each other, but Annleigh's shriek must have gotten their attention.

"Are you two getting along?" Elizabeth says warningly.

"Oh, just great," I say sarcastically, the remnants of my grin still on my face. She must not have picked up on my sarcasm, because she just nods before going back to her conversation with my dad.

"You are very easy to wind up," I say under my breath to Annleigh, who gives me a fake grin in response.

"Okay, why don't we just get along for this one dinner, and then we'll never have to see each other again," she says.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day," I respond. We each turn back to our meals, me eating my pasta happily and Annleigh taking small bites of her fish.

After dessert - chocolate cake for me, ice cream for my dad, and fruit for Annleigh and Elizabeth - my dad stands up, taking Elizabeth's hand in his own.

"Girls, we brought you here for a reason," he begins, and I scowl to myself, annoyed at having been lumped together with Annleigh.

Elizabeth joins him standing, beaming brightly. "Daniel and I have something to tell you both, and we wanted you to get to know each other first. And since this dinner has been such a success, we've decided to tell you now."

"Are we moving?" I blurt out.

"Why would we be moving?" my dad asks, confused.

"Last time you wanted to tell me something, you brought me to this restaurant," I say, motioning to the room. "And it was that you and Mom were getting divorced and that we were moving to a new house."

My dad winces. "Well, yes, but we're not moving this time."

"Actually," Elizabeth says, "Annleigh and I are the ones who will be moving."

"What?" Annleigh asks, pushing her chair away and standing up sharply. "We're what?"

"That's great for you," I say, giving Annleigh a fake smile. "So why am I here?"

My dad swallows, before sighing. "Because Annleigh and Elizabeth will be moving in with us, Farrah."

This time, both Annleigh and I exclaim in shock.

"There's no way!"

"What are you talking about?!"

Elizabeth puts her hands out in front of her, and after staring at them for a minute, Annleigh gasps.

"You're getting married?!"

I look up at my dad slowly. His face is alternating between nervous and pained, and if I'm being honest, he has a good reason to be.

"You're getting married?" I ask in a low voice.

"Yes!" my dad says, wrapping an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. "Great news, right?"

I glare at him. "I'm going to live with mom," I declare, before crossing my arms.

"Farrah, honey," my dad tries, but I scowl at him.

"You couldn't have given me a little advance notice?"

"Yeah, you couldn't have abated the surprise a little bit?" Annleigh chimes in.

"What the hell does that even mean!" I exclaim, throwing my hands up in the air as I turn to her.

"Ahem, Farrah, we don't use that kind of language," Elizabeth says in a nervous voice.

"Mom uses it all the time," I shoot back.

"Well, we don't use it in my house," Elizabeth says matter-of-factly.

"Good thing it's not your house," I say spitefully.

"Farrah," my dad says sternly. "Let's be nice, please."

"It's not appropriate."

Of course Annleigh has to put her two cents in.

"I will not have this goody two-shoes as my sister," I hiss, crossing my arms.

Annleigh scowls at me. "Do you think I want to be related to a liar who uses bad words?"

"I am not a liar!"

"You said I couldn't have a boyfriend!"

"Well it's true!"

"Girls, girls," my dad interjects. "Please, there's no need for fighting."

"If you marry her, I will never forgive you," I warn. "I'll go live with Mom and never see you again."

My dad sighs, running a hand across his face. "Farrah, you're not living with your mother. She's not fit to take care of you."

"Says the person who's making major decisions without even asking me!"

"Oh wow, you know what the word major means, would you like a medal," Annleigh says mockingly.

I growl at her.

"Farrah, we are leaving right now," my dad commands. "I'm so sorry Elizabeth, Annleigh, I assure you, Farrah is not normally like this."

"Yes I am," I try to say, but my dad covers my mouth with his hand. I bite him, and he releases me instantly.

"Farrah, when we get home, you're grounded for a very long time," he says forcefully.

"Good, then we won't have to do this again," I say defiantly.

"Fine by me," Annleigh says.

My dad exchanges an exasperated look with Elizabeth before grasping my arm and tugging me out of the restaurant. I catch one last glimpse of Annleigh as we leave, and she's glaring at me. I glare right back, up until we turn the corner and the restaurant fades from my view.

I don't care what my dad says.

She will never be my sister.

\- theshowerthatkilledfarrah -

Elizabeth and Annleigh move in four months later. I'm sitting in my favorite chair in the lounge as they walk into my house, a couple of men behind them carrying boxes and bags.

"Hello Farrah," Elizabeth says kindly. I cross my arms and stare down at my lap, where I had placed an open book that I wasn't really reading. "Can you show Annleigh to her room?"

I huff, but stand up anyway. "You'll be in the guest room," I inform her, making sure to emphasize the word guest. Annleigh's new room is next to mine, and I lead her up the stairs.

"Can I ask where the bathroom is?" Annleigh asks me. I silently point to a door opposite of her room.

"My dad has a bathroom in his room, this one we're supposed to share."

Annleigh hums. "Okay. I can work with that."

I turn away so she can't see me and roll my eyes. "My stuff is out. Don't touch it, don't move it. Dad made me clear you some space, so you get the right sink."

"Okay," Annleigh chirps, and I roll my eyes again, because who has energy at eight in the morning on a Sunday? "This is going to be so fun!"

I raise an eyebrow and wonder what had changed since the disastrous dinner, where she had no positive feelings towards this union at all. "Whatever."

\- theshowerthatkilledfarrah -

I start seventh grade at Giles Corey Middle School. Annleigh's in eighth grade, although she still goes to her old school. That works with me, because I don't have to ride to school with her or see her for any longer than I'm forced to at home.

Progress reports are given out halfway through the semester, and that Wednesday, I eagerly skip home, excited to show my dad my grades. Elizabeth is also there in the kitchen, but I ignore her in favor of handing my report card to my dad.

"I got an eighty six in math!" I tell him eagerly, unable to wait for him to even open the envelope.

"That's great, Far," he says, his eyes scanning over the card.

"I didn't do so well in English, but I got an eighty nine in History and a ninety two in Science!" I beam, really proud of myself.

"Farrah!" my dad grins at me, knowing how hard I work to get good grades. "I'm so proud of you! Should we go out for ice cream later?"

I nod happily at my dad. "Just the two of us, like we used to?"

My dad hesitates for a second, glancing at Elizabeth. "Just the two of us," he says finally. "It's your special treat."

I beam, leaping forwards to hug him as Annleigh enters the room.

"Mom, I got my report card," she says, waving the paper in the air.

"Oh, Farrah got hers too," Elizabeth says, taking the paper from Annleigh. "Must be the day for all schools," she hums as she reads the card. Annleigh fidgets slightly with her flowered dress. "Nice job with English, History, and Social Studies," Elizabeth nods approvingly. "You'll have to work on that Math grade next term, alright?" Annleigh nods furiously. "We'll discuss this in more depth later."

"Yes, mom," Annleigh says. "Can we go out to dinner tonight?"

"That sounds nice," Elizabeth says. "You did very nicely on your report card, barring Math, but we'll talk about that later. You too, Farrah," she adds as an afterthought.

"I thought Dad and I were going out for ice cream," I protest.

"We'll go out another night," my dad attempts to reassure me. I cross my arms and sit down in a chair at the table, sulking. Annleigh runs back up to her room and my dad and Elizabeth go into the living room, talking quietly. After I take a peek to ensure that no one was come into the kitchen, I run over to the counter and pick up Annleigh's open report card. My mouth drops open in shock as I see her grades, which are all ninety seven or higher. The only exception is math, which is a ninety three. I hear footsteps on the stairs and quickly drop the report card, running up to my room.

Every single one of Annleigh's grades was higher than mine, and her mother still wasn't happy. I would kill for grades like that, so how could Elizabeth be upset?

\- theshowerthatkilledfarrah -

I take a deep breath as I stand in front of Giles Corey High School, grasping my backpack a little tighter.

"It's going to be great!" Annleigh beams, bouncing next to me.

I look over at her and scowl. I still don't understand how she can be this peppy early in the morning.

"You're going to have the best first day of high school ever," Annleigh continues, stopping only when a brunette boy comes up and wraps his arms around her. "Clark!"

I roll my eyes as Annleigh and her boyfriend hug, crossing my arms across my chest. "Can I go now?"

"Oh, I'll walk you to your locker," Annleigh exclaims. "And after school tomorrow we have our first Chorus for Christ meeting! I founded the club last year, but you know all about it already."

I roll my eyes again. Of course I know about it, Annleigh wouldn't shut up about it all year. And even if she had kept her mouth shut for once, Annleigh had calligraphed bible verses hanging on her walls, a tiny silver cross necklace she wore all the time, and a giant cross hanging on her bedroom door.

"Can I go now?" I ask again.

Annleigh's face falls slightly, but she nods. "Have a nice day!"

I don't respond.

\- theshowerthatkilledfarrah -

I go back and stay with my mom for Thanksgiving break. I love being at my mom's apartment, not just because Elizabeth and Annleigh aren't there. My mom lives in a big flat, and almost always has friends over. These were the friends who taught me how to wear makeup last year - which I now diligently apply every day - and who braided my hair every time I asked. One of them is a chef, and she and I spent a week last summer cooking up the craziest dishes we could find. My mom and her friends treat me like a teenager, not like the young child Elizabeth thinks I am. Even my dad forgets sometimes, and will give me a pat on the head.

Mom never does, however, and I love spending time with her. We sit at the dining room table together with her friend Julie and I eagerly tell them about my new spot on the cheerleading team.

"They only give the spot to one freshman and this year it was me," I gush happily. "Annleigh's on the team too, but we don't really talk."

"Maybe you should try talking to your sister," Julie offers. "I lost touch with my sister years ago, and I regret it every day."

"She's not my sister," I mumble, folding my hands in my lap.

Julie shrugs. "Give it some thought, yeah?"

Julie and my mom cook dinner together, laughing, while I sit at the table and work on my homework. Even though it was Thanksgiving break, the teachers still gave us work, so I fill out worksheets and do math problems until my mom plops into the seat next to me.

"Are you ready to par-tay!" she asks with a grin, wrapping an arm around me. I nod eagerly.

"Are you letting me come to a party?!" I ask excitedly. My mom has parties every so often, but unless they were dinner parties or card games, she's always had me stay in my room, claiming that it was an adult thing.

"Well, you're in high school now," my mom says with a wink.

I clap my hands and rush off to my room to change, pulling on a pink faded t-shirt and a pair of demin shorts.

"Somebody's excited," Julie calls from the kitchen. My mom laughs.

An hour later, the apartment is filled with people and loud music. As soon as I had changed, my mom's friends began arriving, each one giving me a hug and asking about school. I tell each one about cheerleading and the special sleepover I was invited to in a couple of days. My mom would be driving me back just for the exclusive cheerleaders-only sleepover, I tell each one proudly.

One of my mom's friends, Lorelei, grabs my hands and drags me into the main room to dance, and I happily throw my hands up in the air and shimmy along with the music. Another friend, Maryann, joins us. She's not my favorite of mom's friends, since she always seems to patronize me a bit. After a couple minutes of dancing, Maryann hands me the cup she's holding, and tells me she's just going to run to the bathroom, and that she'll be back in a minute. At least, I think that's what she says, it's very loud and hard to hear.

When she doesn't return after a few minutes, I look for a place to set the cup down. Finding only a garbage can, which I'm not allowed to throw liquids in, I shrug, before gulping down the drink myself. I cough as it burns my throat. That is definitely not water. It tasted good though, and when Maryann finally returns, I dance over to her and ask what drink it was.

A horrified look appears on her face, before it disappears as she shrugs. "Vodka!" she yells over the music. I nod at her, and dance over to the table with the drinks.

I want to find more of that yummy drink.

\- theshowerthatkilledfarrah -

The sleepover doesn't go well, with both Annleigh and the cheer captain on their phones the entire time. Julie's words in the back of my mind, I try to talk to Annleigh, but she just brushes me off in favor of facetiming Clark.

Now that I think about it, she's stopped trying to get me to join Chorus for Christ, and doesn't ask me how my day was anymore. I never really responded with more than three words, but I still find myself glancing to her every morning and afternoon as we wait outside for Clark to drive us.

Defeated, I slink back to the basement and grab a handful of pretzels. I say hi to the other girls on the cheer team. Two juniors are talking quietly to each other in the corner - a dark skinned girl with curly hair and a redhead. A girl with short choppy hair is lying on top of another girl, who's twisting a bracelet around her wrist. Three seniors are chatting on the couch, a movie on the tv that none of them are watching. I end up taking a seat on the edge of the couch, sitting quietly.

\- theshowerthatkilledfarrah -

I go back to my mom's that week. Maryann's there again, and she lets me take a sip of her drink. It's different this time, but it's still good. I end up getting a cup for myself.

\- theshowerthatkilledfarrah -

At home and at school, it's like the roles are reversed now. I try to talk to Annleigh, but she just blows me off in favor of talking to Clark or one of her Chorus for Christ friends. Clark's as nice as he always is, driving me around when I need a ride or saying hi in the halls, but he's Annleigh's friend first, and I don't talk to him that much.

I make some friends in a couple of my classes. We hang out pretty much every weekend, so I'm not home much. This suits me fine, since my dad's been paying more attention to work lately and Elizabeth would just look at everything I do disapprovingly. She tells me that now is the time to figure out what I want to do with my life, even though I'm just a high school freshman. Annleigh has her entire life planned out, Elizabeth says. Annleigh gets straight As and goes to church each Sunday, Elizabeth says.

I try not to be home more often.

\- theshowerthatkilledfarrah -

I'm at my mom's again. I try a new drink. It's pretty good, but the first one I had is still my favorite.

I don't really remember what happens for the rest of the night.

\- theshowerthatkilledfarrah -

The next week in school, a boy asks me out and I say yes. His name is James and he wears leather jackets and ripped jeans. We date for over five months and I bring him to my mom's one weekend, to introduce him to her and her friends. We spend most of the night by the drinks table, dancing on the side before returning to my room. We end up sleeping together, although neither of us remember it in the morning. We both agree to do it again once the headaches are gone.

The dinner at my dad's isn't so successful. Annleigh brings Clark and Elizabeth frowns when James tells her that he plays guitar and wants to be in a band growing up. Annleigh interjects that Clark wants to be a lawyer and soon enough it's back to the Annleigh and Clark show, as I sit there picking at my chicken salad.

We have salad a lot, even though I know my dad hates lettuce.

\- theshowerthatkilledfarrah -

I break up with James a couple weeks before the cheer competition. I make sure to stay at my dad's the night before. I don't want anything to distract me from the big moment. This is really important to both me and Annleigh, and I'm hoping to talk to her after we win.

We're getting ready for the big finish. I'm on top of someone's shoulders. Her name is Chess, and she's a junior. She's the one who's always glued to Kate, a sophomore.

Then Chess is wobbling, and I'm wobbling, and next thing I know I'm on the floor and everything hurts.

It really hurts.

\- theshowerthatkilledfarrah -

My days are boring.

Nothing happens.

You can't do anything lying in bed.

\- theshowerthatkilledfarrah -

Annleigh comes to my room one day, checking if I'm okay.

"I'm fine," I tell her, half out of my mind with the medicine the doctor's gave me. "Go back to Clark, or Elizabeth, or stealing my father. You know he likes you better than me, right?"

Annleigh's mouth drops open. "That's not true," she protests weakly.

I wave my hands loopily. "It's okay. I have my mom and her friends. You can have my dad and your perfect grades and salads and you're not the one who has a viral video of you falling off someone because they were high. You know," I continue, "I almost feel sorry for you sometimes. Elizabeth isn't easy to have as a mother."

Annleigh flushes. "My mom only wants what's best for me."

I hum and roll over in bed, closing my eyes. Annleigh takes that to mean that the conversation's over and leaves my room, leaving me in complete silence again.

It's okay. I like it that way.

\- theshowerthatkilledfarrah -

I visit my mom more and more that summer.

I don't get why my dad doesn't like her that much, she's way more fun to be around. She gives me drinks to bring back with me most times.

For my birthday, she gave me this orange water bottle with my name on it in script. I love it immediately and bring it with me everywhere. Most of the time I fill it with water, but after a visit to my mom's the water bottle comes back with me filled with vodka or some other alcohol.

\- theshowerthatkilledfarrah -

School passes in a blur.

James and I are still friends, even though he's dating someone else. He still invites me to parties.

I hook up with Mathew at one of them.

I live for these parties.

\- theshowerthatkilledfarrah -

Cheer is starting again. I don't want to go if Chess will be there, but my dad says I have to. He ignores all my protests that she dropped me because she was high.

It's true. Chess thinks we don't know about the pills she keeps with her. Her friend, Kate, is a fool not to realize.

Annleigh tells me it's going to be fun.

It's the first time she's spoken to me that week.

Maybe if I go with her she'll be nice again.

\- theshowerthatkilledfarrah -

Or not. I hear Annleigh complaining about me to Clark, so I run away. We don't have to leave for a couple hours, so I'll go to the party James told me about and then get back before they even know I'm gone.

The party has a lot of good drinks.

\- theshowerthatkilledfarrah -

Annleigh calls. I think I answer. She's mad at me. How do I drop a pin?

\- theshowerthatkilledfarrah -

Annleigh and Clark pick me up from a street corner. I climb into the backseat, ignoring Annleigh's disapproving look and crossed arms.

Why doesn't she like me?

\- theshowerthatkilledfarrah -

I tease Annleigh about sleeping with Clark.

She yells at me for drinking.

I don't want to be here.

I think I'm going to be sick.

Farrah takes my water bottle.

I'm still hurt because of her words, so I snap at Annleigh.

\- theshowerthatkilledfarrah -

Annleigh hates me. I broke her phone. I want to be her sister, for real this time. I tell her.

She says I'll never be her sister.

She hates me.

Everybody hates me.

\- theshowerthatkilledfarrah -

I won't call her Reeses ever again.

She seems nice. Maybe we can be friends?

\- theshowerthatkilledfarrah -

Maybe if I stop...

Maybe if I stop, Annleigh will like me again.

Maybe if I stop, people won't hate me.

I pour the drink down the toilet.

There's a knock on the door.

"I'll be out in a minute," I call.

\- theshowerthatkilledfarrah -

I'm never out.


End file.
